


Make a wish Sammy

by SupernaturalLover1994



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLover1994/pseuds/SupernaturalLover1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have always been close, no one else compares to either of them. They need each other. They love each other as more than just brother's. They are soulmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a wish Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick fluff piece. I haven't planned it at all, I sort of just went with it and made it up as I went along. I love reading other wincest fluff fanfics and so I thought I would write a quick one of my own. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Dean loved Sam more than anything else in the world. He had from the moment their father had placed the squirming bundle into his tiny arms. From the moment he glanced down and saw two rich, hazel eyes staring straight back up at him, a look so deep it was as if they could see into his very soul. Sam was Dean’s everything.

They had always been more than brother’s, yet Dean hadn’t really understood it properly until he had been older, he doubted that he even fully understood it now. They were like two sides to the same coin, there couldn’t be one without the other. They went everywhere together, totally inseparable and it didn’t lessen with age, if anything, they only grew closer. Of course they both had other relationships throughout their younger years, various girls who they would check out and inevitably hook up with only to distance from the next day. Even the odd boy would come and go. Nothing ever stuck though. All they really ever needed was each other. 

It was on Sam’s thirteenth birthday that things started to really heat up between them. Dad was away…again and so Dean wanted to make sure that Sam had a great birthday in order to take his mind off his ever growing sense of abandonment. He didn’t have much money and so he wasn’t able to make it as special as he had hoped but he had managed to get hold of a small cupcake with a candle in it and a badly wrapped gift. 

“Make a wish Sammy” Dean had said as he held the cake up in front of his brother’s surprised face, the light of the candle dancing in his eyes. 

A slow, sweet smile started to creep onto his little brother’s face and he swore he could see the beginning of a tear forming in the corner of his eye. 

“I’ve already got everything I could ever wish for right here, Dean”

Sam always knew exactly what to say. He blew out the candle careful not to take his eyes off of Dean’s.

“I, I Love you Dean”

That wasn’t the first time that either of them had said ‘I love you’ but it was the first time that it had been said with such meaning, such deep longing. Dean knew that this time was different to all of the rest, he could feel it in his very core. Without looking away he tentatively took a step towards his brother, their bodies almost touching but not quite. Being as gentle as he could he reached up slowly and cupped the side of Sam’s face in his hand. It was a small gesture but it held such hope, such love. It was all Sam needed and with it he closed the gap and pressed his lips to Dean’s slightly parted mouth. There was no fighting the desire that surged through either of them. They were like magnets getting drawn to each other. Connecting in the only way that felt right, that felt completely natural to them. 

Since then they haven’t looked back. They have remained totally entwined. They now seemingly work as one and so Dean felt that it was only right that by law, or as close as it can be with fake ID’s, they actually do become one. He wanted more than anything for people to recognise Sam as his and only his. He wanted to show the world their love and he didn’t care what people thought about it. It had been a few weeks since he had visited the jewellers in town and a month or so since he had visited the one back in Phoenix. Neither of them had been right, they just didn’t have what he was looking for. It had to be perfect. Sure they had both had some beautiful pieces, some that would have made anyone happy, over the moon in fact, but none of them seemed good enough to be the symbol of their love. It wasn’t until he was out working on baby that he found what he was actually searching for. He was replacing a piece on her which had been damaged during a recent hunt and part of it was a perfect, silver ring. It wasn’t anything fancy or expensive but he knew almost instantly that nothing could compare to it in value. Straight away he had left what he was doing and started working on the ring he had found. He had initially just intended on smoothing out the rough edges and polishing it, however once he had started he couldn’t stop until it no longer resembled a spare part of baby and instead looked exquisite and unique, just like their love he had thought. It now rested in a velvet box in his front pocket, tucked neatly out of site from Sam. 

“Get dressed Sam we’re goin out” 

Dean had been waiting for this day for what seemed like forever. He had planned and re-planned more times than he could count. He had gotten it down to military precision in hopes that nothing would go wrong.

“Come on Dean, really? Why? You go, I don’t fancy it.”

He hadn’t however factored in the fact that Sam might resist and not actually want to go out. Dean was not above whining though, he had planned this out and he had worked too hard for it to go wrong now before it’s even got underway. 

“Please Sammy, for me, please”

He knew his bottom lip was out a fraction too far and his eyebrows were draw up in the middle. His attempt at his brother’s famous puppy dog face. It must have worked though as it didn’t take long for Sam to sigh heavily and relent.

“Ok fine, I’ll go, but you owe me.”

Dean wondered if he would still feel that way at the end of the night. Part of him sort of hoped that he would as he always had the perfect way of paying Sam back, usually they involved sexual favours.

Dean didn’t want to give any of his plan away. He had been out that afternoon at a “garage” sorting everything out. He hated lying to Sam but he wanted it to be a surprise. The first part was in the impala, gently resting on the seat ready for when Sam opened the door, was a single red rose. 

“Dean, did you?” Sam was now holding the rose, a questioning expression on his face.

“So I like to be a gentleman every once in a while and treat my women.” He knew the word women would irritate Sam and so he said it with the intention of getting a rise. 

“Women? Really Dean, Women! Either this rose isn’t for me or you’re a dick.”

“I can’t help but notice Sammy that you have still got into the car and are in fact holding said rose. I think my women knows who they are” 

Sam made an attempt at looking angry but the fact that he held the rose tighter to his chest and wouldn’t stop looking at it gave him away.

Dean had driven the impala past all of the bars and restaurants in town and he could tell that Sam was getting curious now.

“Where are we going Dean?”

Rather than answering and risk spoiling the surprise, Dean instead glanced over at his brother and gave him a wink. He knew that Sam would become impatient at not knowing but all would be revealed soon enough. 

A couple of minutes outside of town Dean turned the impala onto a dirt road leading off of the highway. There was nothing and no one around, even the starts were out of site, a thick layer of trees arching over the road blanketed everything in darkness. If Sam didn’t have total faith and trust in Dean then he probably would have felt uneasy by it all and maybe even have reached for his gun. 

“Here” 

Sam had to blink for a moment to let his eyes adjust. The car had come to a gentle stop just at the edge of a clearing. The open space was bathed in moonlight and in the centre of the grass was a large, red and white picnic blanket and resting on top of that was an actual picnic basket. Sam knew for certain that they didn’t own one of those. Dean wouldn’t have gone out and brought one just for this, would he? He had been so caught up in his thoughts and the site of it all that he hadn’t even noticed Dean get out of the car and walk around to his side, he was now stood with the passenger door open and his hand outstretched for Sam.

“Dean, did you…”

“I told you I can be a gentleman, now take my hand bitch.” A smirk pulled at the side of Dean’s mouth, his eyes still so full of love.

“Jerk” Sam replied, a matching smirk spreading onto his face as he took his brother’s extended hand. 

They walked hand in hand over to the blanket. Dean’s breath catching in his throat as the moonlight reflected off of Sam’s eyes, nothing could compare to the perfection that was his brother. Though the picnic may have looked romantic and sweet, what was inside the hamper was definitely more Dean’s style. He had packed two foot long subs, one ham salad with extra salad and the other a grilled cheese steak with extra BBQ sauce. Along with the subs was a four pack of beers and another single red rose.  
Having taken a break from the picnic they were now lying hand in hand on the blanket looking up at the stars. Dean was getting ready to make his move. 

“Sam”

“Ye Dean?”

“I love you and I always have.”

Sam was leant up on his elbow now, his eyes searching his brother’s face for a reason for all of this.

“You’re not, please no, Dean, you aren’t are you?”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh at the confused anguish set on Sam’s face.

“Dying? No Sammy, I’m not dying and you know what, most people would just say I love you to.”

Sam couldn’t stop himself, he launched himself at his brother, crashing their lips together into a passionate kiss. 

“I…love…you…to…Dean.” He whispered out between kisses. 

Dean would love to take Sam right there and then on that blanket under the watchful eyes of the stars above and probably a few peeping angels to, but he had to do what he had planned before he lost his nerve. He hated having to do it but he carefully eased himself out of his brother’s embrace leaving Sam with a hurt puppy look on his face. 

“Sam, Sammy. There is a reason I brought you out here tonight…”

“Please don’t leave me Dean.” Sam interrupted, his voice quiet and coming out slightly broken.

“What, Sammy I’m never going to leave you! I…I…”

“You what Dean?”

“I want to marry you dummy!”

Dean had to admit, it didn’t go exactly to plan. He had a big speech lined up, he was going to reminisce about their lives together and then tell Sam how much he can’t bear the thought of being without him and then finally he was going to get down on one knee and produce the ring. He should have known better though. Things rarely go to plan in terms of the Winchesters. 

“What do you say Sammy, will you?” 

He took Sam’s brief moment of shock as an opportunity to produce the ring from his pocket and open it in front of them. It was beautiful and Dean was incredibly proud of his handy work, the delicately engraved pentacle in the centre stood out wonderfully as the moonlight danced off the polished silver surface. On the inside of the ring you could see the beginning of the words ‘forever yours’ etched into the metal. 

“Yes Dean, Of course, the answer would and always will be, yes.”

Dean would normally feel like a girl crying, but in that moment he couldn’t care less, he let the tears of joy flow freely down his cheeks. He could see that Sam wasn’t holding back either. Both of them were staring at each other in profound bliss, truly and deeply in love.


End file.
